


[Podfic] You Have A Raven

by flandersmare



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Day 3, F/M, Fígrid February, Podfic, Social Media, council meetings, dating apps, international politics, it's got to be really tough being a royal and just trying to get a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandersmare/pseuds/flandersmare
Summary: Being 22 and starting to shoulder some of the responsibilities of a Crown Princess of Dale and Lake Town, Her Royal Highness, Princess Sigrid, has a way of coping. And another name - LadyoftheLake.Or.I'd like to think international representatives didn't do this sort of thing at summits, but to be honest I wouldn't put it past them.Podfic in MP2 and M4B format,





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Have A Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927629) by [flandersmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandersmare/pseuds/flandersmare). 



[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rh0peg961x1ipwl/You_Have_A_Raven.mp3) - 59MB

[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6divee89xzrj9ob/You_Have_A_Raven.m4b) \- 57MB

Length - 1hr 4mins 32secs

**Author's Note:**

> Things I have learnt from this venture-
> 
> 1) Editing takes FOREVER  
> 2) I'm really just a frustrated actor


End file.
